


Have You Forgotten? (Time/Reader)

by DerangedDragon



Series: Remembrance (Alice in Wonderland/Through the Looking Glass x Reader) [2]
Category: Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016), Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Slight Stayne/reader later, just him being a creep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedDragon/pseuds/DerangedDragon
Summary: Guess who finally sorted everything out? ME. FINALLY. Anyways, this is slightly linked to my Time/Reader one shot from awhile ago. The first chapter is kinda short, because I just wanted it done. The rest of the chapters should be longer. Please remind me update if I take too long. This is one of the 3 stories that I still care about finishing.I apologize in advance for spelling/grammar mistakes. Acrylic nails suck.





	

Birds twittered, flowers bloomed, and the sun shone brighter than ever every time you strolled through the forest. It was relatively quiet, no voices, and no machinery. Just chirping, chattering. and the sound of you humming. You weren't sure why you thought machinery more advanced than a pocket watch would make a lot of noise, or even be here, but you passed it off as your mind wandering again.  
You weren't completely sure what or who you were. You decided to call yourself Y/N. It sounded great to you, although no inhabitant of Underland had ever spoken it. Probably because they never saw you for more than a second. That was okay, most of them were too loud anyways. How would they even react to someone like you? Everything bloomed and grew when you walked past plant life, and birds along with small creatures usually followed. From the little you heard them speak of, you were "Mother Nature". It sounded rather stupid thanks to your horrible memory.  
You just woke up in the midst of a battlefield about five years ago, and after that your memory was spotty. You'd remember the bird you saved from falling out of it's nest last month, but you'd forget what month it was. Your memory was just good enough for you to avoid waking into towns or any sort of population, along with direction and names of plants and animals.  
You remember the moment you woke up so perfectly it was almost scary compared to the details of your memory now. You simply woke near sundown, lying next to the ruins of a white temple or castle looking thing. It was off to the side of an old looking chessboard type battlefield. A great looking serpentine shadow was fading, as well as cheering voices, along with what seemed to be a male and female screaming. All of them were far in the distance, leaving the stone board behind, and black and white weapons.  
That was all you could recall. You must have gone back there many times, you kept ending up there without really trying. If you were in need of anything, or was worried about something, found it there or sat on the cliff leading down to the ocean and you would feel better. You couldn't call it home though, there was no protection from outside elements there. So, you settled for a large room underground with the door carved into a tree trunk. It actually wasn't even dirty. The room was made of polished stone, and you just had a bed, a mirror, and a trunk to store clothing.  
Now that you thought about it, you did have a bigger place at one point. It was a large structure of vines and trees. Two years ago one day when you returned, the sides had been altered into a big heart shape with a tiny bottom. You had heard yelling from top, and therefore decided against going to see what happened. Sometimes you thought you were too calm and mellow. It was very odd to say the least.  
You liked listening to the Underlandians talk sometimes, and as far as you knew, most of the things that have happened to you that you remember were always linked to this "Alice" girl. You weren't sure what to make of it. Was she good? Was she bad? Was she even trying to mess with you? You figured that no, she wasn't trying to do this, and the world was a thousand shades of grey, not just black and white.  
Right now, you were sitting in the middle of a clearing, recounting all of these events. You wanted to remember what you could. You were wearing a long dark green gown, a silver locket, slightly heeled shoes, a bracelet, and long light green gloves. All was quiet until you were inturrupted by a group of chattering wierdos.


End file.
